Flower Ritual VII
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info At the City Assembly Night, a group of people who hate Orens are dissatisfied with Magda's choice of an Oren as the servant of the Flower God. At this time, Alan steps out. Objective Go to the ball and beat Civilian Woman in the Beauty Contest: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: What strong fragrance of flowers. What are you doing? Maid: We are sweetening the dress that my lady is about to wear for the evening ball, Madam. Magda: Rose or tuberose, I just can't make up my mind. Which fragrance do you like better, mom? Eliza: I'm not here to talk about this, my boy. Magda: What's the matter, mom? Eliza: I heard that you chose two Orens are your attendants? You know what, those nobles who hate Orens are complaining about this on the streets of Finsel. Magda: Complain? I don't understand. Eliza: How can the brash and careless little ones become the messenger of Flower Goddess? They are nobler than others, but they can only stand far away and be a mere witness. Not long ago, the maid saw people throwing stones into the garden. I'm worried about you, Magda. I'm wondering if I should cancel your schedule today. Magda: Mom... Don't worry. I think Goddess will bless me. Story Chat 2 Alan: ... Magda: Mr. Alan, what are you looking at? Alan: Before I saw you at the ball, I always imagined that Flower Goddess was probably as delicate as the flowers on the nobles' table. Magda: So you changed your mind? Alan: I heard that Lady Magda chose two Orens as Flower Goddess' attendants. I think you are very brave and... Magda: Huh? Alan: And lovely... Ahem... Magda: ...Sounds like you're on the side which is friendly to Orens. Alan: Look at them. As friends, they have since eyes, don't they? Finsel encompasses every race on the continent, and Orens are part of Finsel... Anyway... That's what the colonel told me when I joined the Guardsmen. Magda: You do have a sense of justice. Civilian Man: A sense of justice? I'd rather call him desiring to stir up trouble! Orens are neither humans nor beasts. It's a sin for them to be in the world. Civilian Woman: You bet. Magda: (Some Oren children are looking this way...) You are not allowed to smear the children of Flower Goddess. : Story Root 2 : Magda: (I'm dressed up quite well today, right?) : Civilian Woman: Flower Goddess is no better than this. I could be her if I picked some flowers and added them to my dress. : Magda: I lost... Maybe I should go back and get prepared. : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: (I'm dressed up quite well today, right?) Civilian Woman: Excuse me, Flower Goddess! Magda: Oh, foolish people, the Goddess punishes you. Alan: Flower Goddess is so amazing... Civilian Woman: Punish? Magda: The Goddess wants to know... Well... How would you like to punish her? Brala: We should let them clean our tails with a wool brush! Motiti: Yes, they were outrageous! Let her clean Motiti's tail! Magda: The Goddess said that those obsessed with jealousy should take the wool brush and clean the tails for all the Orens here. Civilian Woman: Woo... Civilian Man: What a farce! What kind Flower Goddess are you! Bullying the noble human beings! Motiti: Wow! That person brought a knife! Motiti is so scared! Alan: It's time for me to step up now! That rude guy!! Brala: The guardsman is pretty good. With him here, I barely need to do anything. Magda: He knocked the bad man down with just a couple of moves... Alan: This guy will be taken away by the Guardsmen, Lady Magda. Magda: Thank... thank you for your help. Alan: Speaking of which, you didn't get hurt, right? Magda: No, I didn't. You acted really quickly with your sword. Alan: At an occasion like this... If I didn't act... I'm afraid... Magda: ... Motiti: The one who protected Flower Goddess should be an attendant of the Goddess! Brala: Right, I might overlook something if there is only me. Magda: ... Alan: ... Magda: So, Mr. Alan, would you like to be my attendant? Your bravery and resolution are like the snow in winter, guarding the seed of hope in the soil. Would you like to be the last envoy of Flower Goddess - the attendant who represents the harsh winter? Alan: if you need me, I will stay with you and hold the hemline of your dress for you... Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda! Magda: Mom? (It seems that I haven't been hugged by mom like this for a long time...) What happened? Eliza: I told you not to attend such a dangerous ball, but you... Magda: Luckily I was more scared than hurt, right, mom? Tomorrow, tomorrow I will take my attendants to Greenhouse Garden. Eliza: It's too risky, Magda. Magda: The people of Finsel deserve those flowers and the laughter. The Sulla against War has been like a heavy stone on people's mind for too long, mom. Eliza: But... Magda: Stop shaking your head, mom. You deserve laughter too. I will bring you a beautiful flower tomorrow. What should I choose? Rose? Like the one that was sent to the Ellensteins? Category:Event Quests Category:Flower Partner Event Category:Transcript